Our time is limited
by vampireobsessor
Summary: A new figure from Zero's and Ichiru's past arrives at the academy. But this hunter seems to be spending a lot of time with pure blood vampire Kaname. So is this Hunter betraying the association?
1. we meet again

Ok I am just trying this out so if you like it then please tell me!

Dusk was falling quickly. Soon the night class would leave the moon dorm and Yuuki and Zero would have to begin their duties. The delay in starting their duties agitated Yuuki. The only reason they were standing in the front of the academy instead of doing their duties was that Chairman Cross had insisted they met the new day class student as soon as she arrived. Kaien, Yuuki, Zero and Toya were waiting in silence for the new arrival. Minutes later Yuuki hesitantly began to speak,

"Headmaster….. Maybe we should go check on the night class…." But as soon as she did a black car pulled up. Zero straightened as Ichiru appeared at the other side of the car. Toya Yagari stepped forward and opened the car door. Slowly a tall girl stepped out; she wore a short midnight dress. Yuuki glanced her up and down and saw strapped to her leg was an Artemis similar to her own and on the other leg was a hunter's gun engraved with the name 'Black Moon'. Another leather strap held a bloody rose at her waist. As soon as she stood upright she bowed her head slightly; her hair covered her face.

"Master" she said. Both Ichiru's and Zero's eyes widened as they realised who the new arrival was. However she was still oblivious to their presence.

"The headmaster is a pacifist. I told you only to bring your Artemis."

"Sorry, master. I did not want to come to a school full of vampires unprepared."

Yuuki's mouth fell open, the new person knew about vampires. Yuuki had suspected that she did ever since she saw the hunter's weapons. But her saying out loud finally made Yuuki accept it.

"Hellooooooooo! I cannot tell you how wonderful it is your being here. Just come this way and sign a no violence contract, all vampires and hunters have to sign" the headmaster sang. Her head snapped up and for the first time she saw Zero. She took a step closer to him, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Zero … Kiryu?" she croaked

"Kaiya…" he replied.

Yuuki looked quickly between Zero and Kaiya. Just then Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain came through the bushes.

"Oh there you are Yuuki, I thought something had happened! It's not like you to skip duty." Scolded Hanabusa. As soon as the bushes rustled Kaiya had grabbed her Artemis, extended it and she had spun around. Lightening fast she knocked him over and was pinning him to the floor by holding it to his heart. Kain grabbed the end and sparks flew. But before he could shove it out of the way she grabbed her bloody rose and held it to his head. Both vampires froze. Yuuki ran forward and grabbed Kaiya's arm. Instantly Kaiya relaxed,

"Please stop!" she pleaded. Kaiya put her weapons away,

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Let's go into the office."

Akatsuki helped Hanabusa up,

"Great the academy needed another hunter" Hanabusa complained. Kaiya turned around hoping to see Zero but only saw Ichiru leaving. Tears trickled down her face. Hurriedly she wiped them away wishing to conceal her emotions. But not before Yuuki saw them and became concerned. As Kaiya left with Yuuki and the chairman, Hanabusa frowned at her back, calculating who she was.

"That one's different" Hanabusa told Akatsuki.


	2. Keep my Secret

All paperwork had been completed. The chairman dismissed Yuuki and Kaiya, they left together. When the door closed behind them, the chairman continued to speak to Toga. The chairman's last instructions were telling Yuuki to take Kaiya to her room. By now it was coming towards the middle of the night, a crescent moon shone brilliantly, lighting up the academy grounds, supported by the thousands of stars. Yuuki walked both hands in front of her, head bowed and shoulders slumped. Kaiya walked tall beside her. A few seconds pasted before Kaiya broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Yuuki," at this she bowed her head "I didn't know those vampires were your friends. But you should know that even if they were not your friends I would not have severely harmed them without orders from the association. Sometimes around those beasts I overreact. When I sense them I…" she trailed off. Yuuki lifted her head,

"It's ok, I'm sure you didn't mean to." Kaiya could tell how tired Yuuki was. She was over worked and didn't get enough sleep.

"You're so kind, Yuuki." Kaiya's voice was a hoarse whisper. Yuuki gave her a bright smile.

"If you need anything please ask. Tomorrow you start classes in the morning. Curfew is straight after your last class." Yuuki paused for a moment before saying, "Do you know Zero Kiryu?" Kaiya's eyes widened for a moment.

"No." was her short but definite response. Even as she said it she knew it was a mistake, Yuuki would find out soon and she didn't know how to explain. The rest of the way was left in silence; Yuuki slumped over again, thinking about Zero. All she could think about was his remaining time as the person she knew, she needed to know how long he had left. However Kaiya was concentrating on taking in her surrounding so she could make a mental map of the grounds. Soon every detail was memorised, from the moon dorm to the fountain. The silence grew awkward but neither knew what to say to break the building tension. Whilst they were walking Kaiya held her head level and stared straight ahead. However Yuuki stared at the ground, but she occasionally stole sideways glances at Kaiya. After passing most of the school and some of the vampires they arrived at Kaiya's new room in the sun dorm.

Kaiya had her back to the door, her hand rose slowly to the handle; she twisted it so the door eased open. Kaiya then bowed respectively to Yuuki,

"Thank you, Yuuki." She said. Yuuki opened her mouth to speak. But Kaiya saw this and before a word could escape her lips she rushed into the room. Slamming the door in her hast. Kaiya leaned against the door, head in her hands, her hair covering most of her face. She took several deep breathes to steady herself. Once succeeding in doing this she relaxed.

"Hello Kaiya" came Ichiru's calm voice.

Kaiya ran towards him, jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichiru chuckled and hugged her waist. Kaiya, now no longer cared whether she concealed her emotions or not and she allowed tears to run freely down her face.

"I thought you two were dead." She whispered. Suddenly Ichiru became serious, his grip tightened.

"I'm so sorry." He let go and began to leave, Kaiya turned around and grabbed his wrist. Ichiru didn't look back he just shrugged her off. He left. Kaiya hugged herself and sank to the floor.

Several minutes had pasted before Kaiya was finally able to pull herself together. On her bed lay a day class uniform. She glanced at the clock. It read eleven o'clock. She had enough time. Kaiya grabbed the uniform and put it on.

Kaiya eased open the window, a cool breeze surrounded her. She didn't even hesitate. She jumped out, surrendering to the darkness that soon engulfed her. She landed perfectly. Not a second was wasted, as soon as she touched the ground she darted towards her destination. This unfortunately was the moon dorm. Her hatred of vampires almost matched Zero's, despite her heritage. But she had made a deal with the pureblood, Kaname. He had found out something about her that could ruin everything. But he promised to keep it to himself, only if she did as he wished. If the association found out about this deal she could be punished. Instructions were left for her telling her that on the first night she arrived she had to go meet the pureblood. This is where she was going right this minute.

Once she had reached the entrance she looked up, it was still pitch black. She used the position of the moon to calculate that she had half an hour until their return. Kaiya started to think about the twins. All this time she thought That Woman had killed them. Master Yagari, the association and everyone else in her contact had told the same story, leaving her to believe her two best friends were dead. But now it seemed that Ichiru and Zero had been at the academy the entire time. She started to think of all plausible explanations for this act of cruelty. Then it dawned on her that they were not there when she found out what she was. Perhaps the twins were here so they would not be harmed by her. Maybe it was not safe to get close to them again. Just the thought of her leaving her friends alone after only just finding out that they were alive made a gaping hole inside of her. She had not felt this much emotion since the twins had disappeared from her life. The past four years had been tough; Kaiya had become determined to be an excellent hunter so she could make up for Zero and Ichiru and because of this determination she had a good reputation. She was so young when everything had been taking away from her which seemed to turn her into a stone. But now so close to getting what she truly wanted she was risking everything again. Just by doing small assignments she had destroyed around 100 level E vampires and was currently considered almost as good as Toga Yagari. In less than a year she would be pronounced a true hunter. When they were younger Zero, Kaito and Kaiya had trained together, they all had been the most promising. They seemed to have sensors which lead them towards all vampires near them. As the years went on their reflexes increased and soon the only humans that were up to their level was themselves.

Kaiya's thoughts were interrupted by the return of the night class. Instinctively she reached for her favourite weapon, the bloody rose gun but at the last second she changed her mind and grabbed her Artemis, fully extended it and waited for the vampires to become visible. She knew she was not allowed to attack so she was forced to wait and watch vampires file into the dorm. Kaiya recognised Rima and Senri as well as a few others. At the end of the trail was Kaname Kuran. He stopped next to her. Immediately Aidou stepped in between them, as usual, being as loyal to the pureblood as dogs are to their master. Of course he did not stop to consider that she was not there to cause a problem. When Ruka saw Hanabusa's strange reaction and the Artemis she copied. Akatsuki stayed behind him. Every other vampire froze,

"Oh please," Kaiya said, annoyed. Then Kaname calmly spoke up,

"Hanabusa, Ruka, Akatsuki please leave us. Kaiya lower your weapon." Kaiya was absent minded and during the vampire's reactions she had lifted her Artemis into a defensive stance and now she lowered it, embarrassed. With one flick of her wrist the Artemis was strapped to her leg again. Hanabusa didn't relax but Ruka took a step back.

"A more privet place to talk?" asked Kaname

"I'd prefer out here than inside." She replied

"As you wish, come Ichijo"

"No!" shouted Kaiya "he mustn't know"

Amused by this Kaname took pleasure saying "but he already does."

Kaiya's face fell not knowing what to do but she held her stance, "fine!" she barked. Kaname strolled to the edge of the trees with Ichijo trailing behind. Reluctantly she followed. …

Once out of hearing range the vampire nobles began to piece together events.

"She's a hunter" Hanabusa stated "but she's like no other."

"What does Kaname know about her? Why doesn't he trust us?" asked Ruka, forlorn.

"You saw she reacted when she found out Ichijo knew, it could be for our safety. It seems she ignores the rules." Akatsuki reassured her.

"She seems familiar…" said Senri

"You know her?" Rima enquired. Both of them were calm and quiet.

"Once when Ichijo dragged me along level E hunting we were about to destroy two of them but she did it first. She is skilled; even we didn't know she was there. That was about a month ago. We found out her name is Kaiya."

…

The two vampires and hunter stood by the edge of the trees discussing their arrangements until very close to dawn, when the two vampires left. Kaiya went to her room to shower and get changed before her fist day at the academy. She spent the rest of the night unpacking. From her brief but eventful encounter with the school it was obvious her time here was going to be very different from the association. What she had agreed to seemed very strange to her. She never thought a pureblood would require that of her. It seemed the girl Yuuki was more important than she had originally thought.

…

Yuuki was patrolling the grounds but all she could think about was the new girl, Kaiya. She was defiantly hiding something. Their short conversation had at least revealed that. As soon as they started to talk about Zero she shut up. It was obvious to everyone that they knew each other but Kaiya had denied it, which made Yuuki wonder what she had to hide. When she got to the fountain she stopped. Everyone kept secrets from her! It was unfair. She wanted to be trusted she did not want to be this innocent little kid any longer, she was going to get some answers. She would start with finding out about Kaiya and then she would find out about her past! Because so many things had been on her mind she hadn't been aware of the time. Her duties had finished and she felt like she was going to fall asleep standing. So her briefly lived determination started fading and she began to head towards her dorm. On her way back she walked into her Sensei.

"Watch where you're going, small child." It dawned on Yuuki that he knew everything, he barged past her and she turned to ask him when she saw Kaiya walking back her dorm. Hurriedly she turned around and ran into her room which she shared with Sayori.


End file.
